One Lonely Night
by ChocolateChipCutieForever
Summary: A young man wallows in depression. He's a loner, hiding in the shadows of a rundown nightclub. Nothing seems to make the man wake up - that is, until he saw her. A woman, one who stood out from the rest, caught his eye. And who would stop him from pursuing the woman with violet eyes?
1. The Apple and The Snake

Kian sat in the back, sipping on a cocktail as he watched people dance erratically. He ran a hand through his black hair, which was slicked back earlier that evening. Kian's eyes were bloodshot, his head slightly pounding. He knew he shouldn't be drinking, especially in a place like this. The Apple The Snake, though, was his favorite club to go to, and most of the time it was devoid of human life. Now, though, it seemed like the club had make a complete turn in the opposite directions; all walks of life were in the club, dancing their lives away for the evening with drinks in their hands.

It was Friday night, almost three o'clock in the morning. Kian had only a beer and two cocktails, but he felt like he was out place among the younger adults partying tonight. He noticed a lot of young women and men here, while the older adults have already fled in search of a better place to be. The club would close down in two hours, so the place would be cleared out eventually. With one last sip, Kian was getting up to leave. When he looked up from his glass, he almost choked on his cocktail.

Dancing on the floor was a young woman. She stood out from all the rest - the bouncing curls and candy-red lips, the leather vest and stiletto heels - as she was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The other girls in the room were dressed in brighter colors and even brighter makeup, with flashy jewelry and skin as tanned as sun-dried leather. She, on the other hand, wore no special jewelry, and she was as white as a ghost. But yet, she was so full of life, so young and energetic. The way she moved captivated Kian, almost completely making him forget the pain of his recent loss. Whens he opened her eyes, she looked straight at Kian. Her eyes had a strange alluring power that no other woman ever had before - violet-colored, bold and bright. They didn't look like her real eye color, but they glittered under the strobe lights. With a sultry smirk, the young woman turned around and danced with the man behind her. Kian took this moment to flee the establishment, as he realized that what he had just done was not a very good choice.


	2. Emotions, Emotions

The dark-haired young man climbed out of his apartment through the window and onto the fire escape. When he stepped outside, he took in a deep breath, then coughed.

The smells of the city of Chicago were not the best. Sewage and gas fumes, mixed with the aromas of food joints and garbage was never a good combination. Kian looked out across the city landscape, as his apartment was on the sixth floor of the building. From where he stood, he could see The Apple Snake. From his apartment building, he would had two blocks to walk when he wanted to leave the house. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Usually, when he walked the streets alone at night, people tended to leave Kian alone.

Kian knew his height and size either intimidated, scared or enticed people. At six foot two and decently-sized muscles, Kian was never approached by any muggers or assailants. And, once long ago, he was approached by any female confident enough to talk to him. Kian never approached any woman himself - he was a loner in nature, and an introvert by choice. Yet, he enjoyed the company of people, and did indeed want friends at a certain point in his life. That's why he spent nights at that club, to meet new people.

Kian sat up against the brick wall, looking up at the night sky. Black and barely having any stars, he observed. Nothing seemed to shine so bright anymore, Kian thought. Yet, as he gazed upward, his mind was in a mix of emotions. Depression, anger, and wonder. His mind would go back and forth. In one part of his mind, there was a face. An image he couldn't forget - that of his fiance, Angie. Angie was everything to Kian - his support, his counterbalance, his best friend. She was the extrovert, the party-starter, the friendliest and the smartest of anybody. Her future was bright, as she was just about to graduate college and begin her career. Kian had graduated five years before her, as they had a five-year age difference. Angie was only twenty four, she was going to go into industrial design. Angie gave life and purpose to Kian, who couldn't seem to find what he wanted in life. Kian was a small-time writer, trying to write a book. When he met Angie, he was rejuvenated.

Kian couldn't help but feel angry and incredibly sad. He and his fiance had gotten into a serious car accident, and Angie didn't make it. Kian was told it wasn't his fault, that the person driving head-on into him was to blame. But Kian was driving; he has always blamed himself for not acting fast enough. They were going to be married two weeks from then, her death shocking both families. Kian lived alone now, in this small apartment that was void of any human life but his own.

Yet, when he was thinking back on the night at The Apple Snake, he couldn't get the girl out of his head. The young woman with violet eyes, who held his gaze for almost an eternity. Kian was so fixated on her because of the striking resemblance. She looked like a much more darker version of Angie, with darker makeup. Kian could've sworn it was Angie, but he knew Angie died in the hospital. He knew Angie was gone, and that...that woman was not his fiance. But he really was in wonder about her. Who was she? he asked over and over.

Kian noticed that the sky was beginning to light up, and that the sun was starting to rise. He quickly retreated into his apartment, closing the curtains behind him. /p


	3. You Again

Kian went out to The Apple Snake, sitting in his usual spot. It was Wednesday night, only eleven o'clock. The club was sparse of life, with just a handful of people sitting in various parts of the room. He was having some rum and cola when he heard a conversation out of the blue. He looked up, and notice a man and woman sitting at the bar. His breath got caught in his throat.

The pale woman from weeks ago sat in the seat beside a rugged man, her hand resting on his arm. She wore a skin tight dress, black and thin. Her heels were black, hanging on her feet. Her legs were crossed, and her other hand rested on her lap. Sharp, almond-shaped nails contrasted against the transparency of her skin, painted the darkest shade of black. The long, snow-white hair was pulled up into a pony tail, the curly ends as bouncy as before. She spoke so softly, but she was audible enough for Kian to hear. The woman took her eyes off the man, looking in Kian's direction. She gave him a seductive smile and a quick wink, leaning towards the man's ear and then standing up. She and the man walked out of the bar locked arm in arm, out into the night.

Kian approached the bartender and sat in the woman's place. "Hey, Key," the bartender said. "Hey, Mark," Kian greeted. Mark was a shorter man, with red hair and plenty of tattoos running up and down his arms. Mark was a couple years younger than Kian, but they have been friends since Mark started at The Apple Snake. "So, notice the girl that came in here?" Mark asked. Kian nodded silently, sipping on his cocktail. "How could you not? She's so pale, and well, everyone around here looked like they just came from the beach." Mark chuckled, wiping down the bar with a towel in hand. "Yeah, first time I saw her come up to me, I almost couldn't answer her. She's just..." Mark sighed, continuing to wipe down the surface, putting more effort into each swipe across the smooth counter. "She keeps looking at me, man. I saw her wink and smile at me before she left just now." Mark looked up at Kian, clearly surprised. "But, Key, you can't go chasing after 'em. She's been leaving here with a guy every night these past few weeks. I wouldn't question it if the guys she leaves with come back, but... They don't."

Kian looked to the door. "Why didn't you stop her?" he asked him. "I can't stop a guy from leaving with a woman - especially if he likes her. They're my customers. I'm only responsible for them when they're in here, but once they leave, there's nothing I can do." Kian sighed and took a quick gulp of the remaining drink mixture. "She looks so much like Angie..." Kian mumbled. "She's not Angie, Key. I knew Angie like a sister, and we both know Angie is _nothing_ like her." Kian nodded and paid for his drink.


End file.
